I'll Wait for You
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Po lets slip that he likes Tigress and she hears him and beats his butt for it, but why is it always him, well enough is enough, time to find out why Tigress seems to hate him so much, TiPo songfic; Song: I'll Wait For You by Elliot Yamin, please R


Kung Fu Panda- Chapter 1- I'll Wait for You

I'll Wait For You- Romance- Started: 5/28/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, I haven't stopped my other KFP fanfic so don't worry, but I heard this song the other day and I got this idea, I hope I did a good job with it. So here's my KFP songfic.**

Po felt like an idiot, how could he have let slip that he liked her like that. Now she was definitely going to kick his butt in training, oh man how he wished he would have stayed at level zero with the adversary. It all started yesterday when him, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane were in his room and Crane had asked him if he had feelings for her and his reply was: 'She's got the most beautiful eyes I have seen, the loveliest body I've ever seen, and she moves with more gracefulness and balance than anyone I know, so you tell me if I do or not.'

But what he didn't know was that she was right outside the door listening to the whole entire conversation. She busted in, like when she walked in his first night at the Jade Palace when he was getting acupuncture from Mantis, and her foot planted itself right onto his nose. He fell to the floor gripping it trying to catch the blood flow and she threatened that she would have her way with him tomorrow at training. Now he was in for it.

Everyone knew about it now, Viper, who had seen it happen decided to tell Master Shifu, but he didn't do anything to prevent it, all he said was, 'Po will have to learn the hard way, for the easy way will keep him going on about it. So for him to learn how to talk about his teammates, he will have to suffer the consequences.' Viper so left it at that and let the others in on it. Now he was definitely in for it.

Now they were in the training hall and she looked at Master Shifu, who nodded his approval, and she glared at Po. Po gulped hard and he took place, getting into his sloppy Kung Fu fighting stance and Tigress took place on the other side.

"Now you're going to see gracefulness and balance, _Master _Po." Tigress spoke in a smart tone just as Master Shifu snapped his fingers and Po saw Tigress jump at him.

"Oo, ah, oh, ow…" Po felt every single needle leave his body and fall to the floor. Everyone had gathered in his room and watched as Mantis gave him acupuncture and then watched as Mantis removed the needles. Viper replaced the needles into the box, Crane was by the door, Monkey was balanced on his tail, and Tigress was sitting in the corner behind Po, watching him with a glare of death imprinted on her face.

"So, any questions of why I kicked you fat butt all around the training hall?" Tigress finally asked with irritation in her voice. Po looked back at her, "Just one: How could you take a compliment so OFFENSIVE!" he said as another needle was yanked from his lower back, everyone looked at each other worried about Po's well being as Tigress stood up. "How? HOW?" Tigress yelled at the panda as she walked right in front of him and grabbed his chin with her claws and threw his head up to look at her face. Mantis jumped off just in time and helped Viper as she closed the box and watched the panda and tiger. "Let me tell you how, stupid panda, I take it offensive because I don't like people falling in love with me, and I don't like that for two reasons, one: I'm too busy to worry about love, and two: I don't like people touching me! I always have to be on my guard and keep up my training, and when people fall for me, they'll touch me in ways that I will not like, or try to touch me period!" Tigress threw Po backwards and he landed on his back and looked back up as Tigress turned her heel and began to walk away.

"Have you ever at least taken a chance and tried not to be or act so heartless." everyone gasped at Po's remark and Tigress stopped and her paws clenched into fist. The others watched as a red fluid leaked from in between Tigress' fingers and she growled deep in her throat, "Bad question panda." Tigress said through clenched teeth. She began to spin; "Uh-oh." was all Po could mutter before he was kicked through the wall. Tigress quickly turned around and walked out the door. Po stood up and looked at the others, "So, what's with her, she's always been like this since a year ago, when I first set foot in this palace?" Mantis looked at him and grimaced, "Okay, one: you first set your fat belly in this palace, well more like palace courtyard, and two: you had no right to say that to Tigress." Viper cut in, "Yeah Po that was wrong of you, that was even lower than Tai Lung could have gone." Monkey dropped from his tail and spoke, "Until you have the brightest idea about her past, don't you ever say stuff like that to her, especially if you really do like her." Po looked confused, "Well sorry, I don't have a bright mind or idea, maybe I would if people like, oh I don't know, _friends_, would talk to me about things then maybe I wouldn't go so low, why in the world is she like this to me, and not to you guys, other than the fact that she's known you longer?"

Crane looked at the others, "He's right you all know, we barely ever do talk to him about things." all the others then gave guilty looks and Crane looked over at Po, "One thing you need to know Po is that Tigress, well, she's hard to understand when you don't know her, and trust me, all the boys in this room can tell you how she is with love, we have the bruises to prove it." Po looked at Crane in awe then at Monkey and Mantis. "You mean you guys…" Mantis cut in, "Had crushes on Tigress, yeah, but keyword: had." Po looked back at Crane, who continued, "After we go our butts beat we lost interest in her…" Viper then came into the conversation, "But then _he_ came." Po looked more confused than ever, "He?" he asked and Monkey answered, "A white tiger named Palen, he was a great guy, just like you, black and white, green eyes, and your personality…" Viper retook the conversation, "Yes, the one that stole Tigress' heart. That was the first time she ever took a chance at love and everyone saw a part of her that not one of us had seen." Mantis came in, "They laughed together, trained together, did everything together…" Crane took the floor, "But it all ended just like that, she grew more and more attached to her training and he gave up and killed himself, thinking that she didn't love him anymore."

"Holy crap." Po spoke under his breath and Viper continued, "She lost everything, and she became who she is now, and that was all a year before you came." Viper looked at Po and he looked down at the floor like he was a punished child, "You see, it's not what you did that made her mad, or upset, she's like that to you because she's trying not to give in to you. She secretly is in love with you like she was with him. But she doesn't what to take another risky chance of having you end up the same way as him." Crane intervened, "For your own protection and her own protection from pain, she puts you through pain to try and not fall so easily for you or have you fall in love with her. She thinks if she does you like she did all the boys that she doesn't like, the result will be the same: you'll lose interest in her." Po looked up, "I'm sorry I said that to her, I had no idea." Everyone smiled, "Oh don't worry about it now, I'm sure she's fine." Po stood up, "Um I want to be alone guys, and I need some air." The four Furious Five members got up with Po and they filed out of the room, Po said goodnight to them and walked out the door and walk to the courtyard that he had fallen into and stood on the stage and looked down at it.

Po suddenly got the urge to sing, but he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to seem like he was not remorseful for Tigress' past love story. He hung his head and began to breathe and before he knew it, he was moving his lips,

'_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you'

Rain soon began to fall and soaked Po's fur and skin to the bone,

'_It's been a long time since you called me  
How could you forget about me  
You got me feeling crazy  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._'

Po didn't notice that Tigress was standing behind him the whole time, listening to his voice. Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears that were visible through the rain. 

'_Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

So why does you pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
That's not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.'

Po turned around and came face to face with Tigress. "You just don't give up do you?" she asked in a shaky tone. Po smiled, "That's not what the Dragon Warrior does now is it?" Tigress smiled, "But why, I mean Monkey, Crane, and Man…" Po interrupted her, "The question is: What did they like about you? I like watching you fight Tigress, it's that side of you that I'm in love with, I love watching the gracefulness and balance that you hold, I love watching your body move with your motions, and I love the serenity and happiness that your eyes hold when you're fighting." Tigress sighed, "Just what he was in love with as well." Po let out a 'ha' and Tigress looked at him. "But we are completely different…" he said and Tigress got what he meant, she began counting the things that made him and Palen different, "One: you can cook." Po laughed at that one, "Two: You're not a tiger." Po nodded, "And three:" Tigress added and Po finished, "I never give up on you." Tigress' eyes issued the long waiting to drop tears and she flung herself into Po's arms. She sobbed in his chest and Po embraced her, soothing her by stroking her head and telling her that she was alright and that he was there. Tigress calmed some and laid her ear over Po's heart and listened to it beat, tears streaming down her face, she was here in his arms, the one that she would be with forever.

Viper and the others watched the two embrace from the Hall of Heroes, safe from the rain. She smiled at Shifu and the others and they all smiled back. The hearts of two lovers were finally brought together.

**A/N: Wow, I don't know, but what do ya'll think, please review.**


End file.
